Colombia (Into the Future)
Colombia is the 35th stage of Into the Future. The next Stage is Jamaica. The previous stage was Machu Picchu. Battleground Chapter 1 Shortly after the stage starts, a Metal Hippoe spawns in (they will spawn in every once in a while) with Doge Darks spawning in as well. Two Gory Blacks then come out with another Metal Hippoe. Shortly after, Gabriels and Heavenly Hippoes spawn with more Gory Blacks. Chapter 2 The same as Chapter 1, but once the base is hit, a Dark Otter comes out. Enemies also have a greater strength magnification. There is also only 1 Metal Hippoe. Chapter 3 The same as Chapter 2, but when the base is hit, an Angelic Gory comes out with the boss and strength magnifications are raised. Strategies If you have Kasa Jizo, congratulations, you just got a timed score bonus. Kasa Jizo is powerful enough to be used on every chapter. Just stack the Jizos on the Metal Hippoe and use beefy meatshields. Unless you have to, avoid using regular or crazed cat for meatshielding. They don't have enough health to be worth the risk of hitting the unit limit. Chapter 1 After stage start, send out meat shields to stall the Doge Dark for money. Kill it later on with a cheap damage dealer and send out critical hitters (like Jurassic Cat and/or its true form) to kill the many amounts of Metal Hippoe. Stack AOE Cats to fend off the Black and Angel enemies and reach the base to secure your victory. Chapter 2 Just the same as Chapter 1, but there is a Dark Otter. Try freezing it or using status effects. Single Target units that has much damage (like Hip Hop Cat) can work against Dark Otter as well. Dragon Cat stacking is also optional. Chapter 3 At this point, you should have high leveled AOE attackers, because this level can be mildly difficult. Use the same strategy as Chapter 2 but more AOE attacking. Use anti-angels/black to do this level if you have any. Zombie Outbreak Chapter 1 Zoge, Gabriel and Metal Hippoe appears as a peon. Zory and Heavenly Hippoe appear in pairs as the Major threats and respawn throughout the match. There is no boss shockwave. Battleground The match starts with a slow Metal Hippoe and a few Zoge heading towards you. At about 35 seconds another Metal Hippoe Spawns. After about 60 seconds in you will start to see Gabriel and Heavenly Hippoe spawn in groups of 2. Very soon after, 2 Zory will spawn and head to burrow behind your front line and wreck your ranged units. Strategy The Zory in this stage appear to have buffed stats and are a force to be reckoned with, they do plenty of damage and always spawn in groups of 2. When you fully destroy the 2 original Zory they will each be replaced twice for a total of 6 Zory in the whole stage. Since Zory's burrow range is so short (625 only) that usually means he ends up getting past all of your tanks and messing up your Ubers, Dragons or Cyborgs. Keep this in mind when fighting this fast attacking monster and prepare with constantly spawning rare/special zombie killers to help keep them at bay. Special mention to Lumberjack Cat as his fast attack speed will help deal with Metal Hippoe if you don't bring any critters. The Heavenly Hippoe and Gabriel can become very obnoxious and end up making life a little difficult for your tanks so anti-angel units are a plus. Chapter 2 WIP Battleground WIP Strategy WIP Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s04.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s04.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s04.html Category:Into the Future Stages